


Amakusa x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [6]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amakusa Shirō - Freeform, Amakusa Shirō | Fate Grande Order AU, Amakusa Shirō/Reader, F/M, Shirou Kotomine - Freeform, Shirou Kotomine AU, Shirou Kotomine | Ruler, Shirou Kotomine | Ruler (Fate Apocrypha), Shirou Kotomine/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

"Great now I get to feel like a pedophile AND a puma." I say as I summon in Shirou, the ageless youth for a servant. 

"I apologize if my appearance offends you Master. I will do the best I can...."

"Just stop right there. I didn't say your appearance bothered me. As a matter of fact I find you incredibly attractive. My problem arises in finding you attractive and having you look as young as you do. It makes my attraction seem tainted."

"I see. I am not sure how I can help Master."

"It's fine. It's a me thing not a you thing. I'll be fine." I do the best I can to dismiss the issue when secretly all I can think about is how much of a dirty pervert I am. "I'm Rhey by the way. Please call me that going forward. I want you to know I see you as a partner and not as a tool.

"That seems like it would be disrespectful to you if I called you by your name."

"Is it disrespectful to call YOU by your name?"

"Of course not.You are welcome to address me as you see fit, though I would prefer if you would address me by name."

"Would you mind if I called you Ko?"

Shirou blushed sightly."That would not bother me, though no one has used a shorter version of my name before."

"Well no one has needed to bond with you as long as I plan to so a certain level of intimacy and trust should be expected."

"I understand.Thank you Ma.....Rhey."

I look at him quizzically."Thank you for calling you by a knick name?"

Ko shakes his head."Thank you for trusting me."

"You haven't given me a reason not to so until you do.....". Then I shrug."By the way, feel free to ask me anything you like about myself.I will do the best I can to answer.All I ask is you remain objective and try to keep the conversation a discussion for enlightenments sake instead of a debate or an act of converting my opinion/beliefs."

"I will keep that in mind.It is true trust is based on knowledge, and learning about you would give me insight into how you think and act."

"Try not to read to much into how I think and act.I'm pretty spacey sometimes so you may need to keep a REALLY open mind."I look at him and smile with a slight blush of embarrassment. 

"Well at least your honesty will always betray you."He smiles back.

"Honest to a fault, that's me." I smile again.

"Honesty is a very admirable trait and one I find very attractive in women since it seems to be one that hasn't been upheld often as the ages progressed by the women I have come across."

"Well hopefully I can redeem your image of women even slightly."

"I imagine you can do a great many things, including that." Ko smiles leaving me to interpret the true meaning of that statement. 

"Would you say honesty has been an issue because your opponents have underestimated you due to your youthful appearance and outwardly pleasant nature?"

Ko thinks a moment. "I imagine that is the mistake a vast number of them have made. Are you saying you do not see me as a child?"

"I do not. Though your appearance is highly deceptive and your personality easily lulls the ignorant, a close look proves that your eyes are keen, your body well honed, your presence objective and commanding while not flaunting your intelligence or strength. It would truly be a grave mistake to overlook these things at first glance."

"It will be harder than I thought to pull one over on you Master." Ko replies thoughtfully.

"Were you planning to deceive me?" My gaze on him sharpened and I crossed my arms over my chest clasping the opposite tricep as I awaited a response.

"No need to get defensive Rhey. I have only deceived when my goals didn't align with that of my masters, but as time he passed those goals have become meaningless. The birth of The 72 demons proves that Heaven and Hell are not the same as the visages I was taught. There is no need to purify humanity when they themselves are both the damners and the saviors. They will decide for themselves who shall be redeemed and who wiped from the pages of history. My only goal now is to support my Master, so long as they make morally sound decisions and do not endanger themselves or humanities chance at survival."

"I will have to keep that in mind. My decisions weigh on me enough as it is. I was not looking to layer another tier of guilt on top of that."

"I am not here to judge, only to assist."

"So you say, but I guess only time will tell."

"What would it take to convince you?"

"Trust. Putting us right back at square one."

"So it would seem. Well, I guess there is no other choice than to plant the seed and let it grow."

I raise an eyebrow.

"For someone who claims to be spacey, your skepticism hints to a much more introspective and calculating persona."

"Just because I have intelligence doesn't mean I always use it or display it." I say critically.

"Wouldn't that mean you yourself are being deceptive?"

I smile. "I guess you could see it as such. I see it as not playing all your cards at once. I have no intention of creating a false image only reserving my best actions for the appropriate time. Should you uncover them, I would not lie. You just aren't asking the correct questions. I never volunteer all information."

"Quite the reservist you are."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You never know what will give you the advantage."

"A reservist and a strategist. I think you and I have more in common than you might wish to believe."

"That may be true, but I had hoped to gain a partner I can trust, not one I have to outmaneuver."

"Maybe you need to take a leap of faith."

"Faith is for those who wish to not take accountability for their own actions, contributions and outcomes. Putting faith in something means you no longer choose to have control but wish to relinquish yourself to the will and actions of others. I'm not willing to stake my life on the unknown."

"Then I guess if I had a goal it would be to renew your view in faith."

"You are welcome to try it I wouldn't hold my breath."

"I have faith."

"That makes one of us." I say in exasperation.


	2. Masters Scars

It wasn't until they had to defeat a singularity set in the desert of Judaea that Shirou realized Rhey never wore anything but high necked long sleeve tops tucked in, tight full length pants and tall boots. 

She had seemed to consume mana a lot faster and what magic she used was weaker, but he couldn't figure out why.He had tried asking her about it but she always changed the subject or blatantly ignored him. 

They still managed to suppress the singularity, but it took much longer than anticipated and Rhey's recovery was much slower. 

Though a patient man, he was determined that when she woke up she would tell him one way or another.They couldn't have secrets if they were going to trust each other.It was all or nothing.

————————————

When I awoke, Ko was sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. 

"Would you like to tell me why this singularity was so difficult for you or should I guess?" He asked impassively not opening his eyes.

"Does it really matter as long as we were able to quell it?" My voice is sharp with warning. 

"I put my faith in you that you will do everything you can to assist me in battle. That includes fighting at your very best. Your magic was weak in that battle and it could have cost us our lives. I do not want to be with a master I cannot trust or put my faith in. If you insist on acting this way, I will have to treat you like a tool and not a partner."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threats are for the weak. I am merely stating fact. You can choose to do with those facts what you wish."

"Insolent disciple aren't you."

"I never asked to have my magic mistaken for miracles. Nor did I ask for the blind faith given to me that sent so many to their death. I only wanted the salvation of humanity through its cleansing."

"And did you feel cleansed when they took your arms and forced you to watch the decimation of your followers before beheading you? Or did you vow to avenge the life you wasted?"

"I did not. I spent a long time hating humanity and the gods for their weakness and cyclical beliefs. It took a long time to realize humanity is the horse you can lead to water but not force to drink. It must want to drink of its own will and thus make a decision to do so with all of its conviction." 

"How insightful and reflective. Sadly not all of us can find redemption for those who have wronged us."

I step out of bed and pull my turtle neck night gown off over my head, leaving me naked except for my underwear.

Ko's eyes travel over my body filled with sadness. I am covered in scars that range from bite marks around my nipples, jagged blade marks that follow the underside of my breasts where someone tried to carve it off, to hanging marks around my neck, to whip marks across my back, to deep fingernail scratches on my inner thighs and ass, and more leaving barely a space pure from defilement. 

"This is what 'redemption' is I am told. This is what humanity that sides with demons for power are capable of doing to those who do not conform to the new world. This is what our friends and families are willing to do to save themselves. You speak of faith and value, but what happens when someone values their life, but others place a different value? What happens when those people are our own blood?" My eyes pierce his as my lip quivers. "I was raped and tortured after they captured me and used me as bait to kill my servant. They made him watch as they cut me and fucked me until they finally stabbed him through the back of the neck. I watched him die then they left me to die."

Ko rose and walks towards me slowly without breaking eye contact. "It would seem you and I know the same pain." He gently reaches out and cups my cheek in his hand. Caressing it with his thumb.

"It would seem my scars run deeper since I cannot overcome them."

He slowly drops his hand and then removes his shirt to place it over me allowing me to see his own scars. "I would not say deeper, just fresher."

Without thinking, I reached out and touched the scars across his chest with a frown. "I am sorry you had to know this pain. No one should have to share it."

"But we do share it and in the end I think it makes us stronger." He takes my hand and pulls me against him. "Just promise me you won't hide these scars from me. I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

"I'm ashamed for people to see them. If they had been while fighting I would be fine, but torture is nothing to wear proudly."

"These scars are proof that you were strong enough to survive. That is not something to be ashamed of. Very few would live to tell the tale that your body now tells."

"Is that how you are able to live with your scars? By telling yourself they are proof that you lived and lived passionately holding onto

tour convictions no matter the cost?"

"I am able to live with them because they remind me of my purpose. They remind me of what not to do and to keep an open mind free of preconceived notions and self entitled ideals."

“It was my ideals that got me where I am today.If I had not valued others above myself then I would have not become the scar on my own sanity.I might have retained some innocence.”

“Innocence is a beauty that fades with time.True beauty is what is left when innocence has faded and life has taken its toll, molding and carving its influence on your mind body and soul.It is the only intangible that grows with you and the last intangible to leave you when you die.The scars do not make you ugly, it is your inability to look past them and your desire to wallow in their presence that makes you ugly.”

He placed his hand at the back of my head and ran it down my hair. 

“I don’t see your scars when I look at you.I see a woman who is fierce in her resolve but clouded in her heart.She has lost the ability to believe in anything even though she desperately wants her own salvation.She is also independent and reliable to a fault.It is my hope that I can help you move past all of this and allow you to shine even more brightly against the darkness your heart tries to engulf you in.”

Under normal circumstances my nakedness would have prevented this entire conversation from happening, but in this case it is the catalyst that defines our entire relationship.With Ko I somehow do not feel exposed.Instead I feel accepted.He places no judgement on me, just walks beside me providing a strong defense between the reality of the world and the world I force myself to live in. 

I let him hold me like that for a few minutes before wrapping my arms around him.I cannot being myself to tell him that I trust him, but I also can’t say that I don’t.For now I will just allow him to be with me and see where his faith takes me.


	3. Christmas Devotional

I am not religious. As far as I am concerned, any semblance of God and his ilk abandoned me years ago so imagine how ironic I found it to be partnered with Shirou, whose beliefs both made and destroyed him, but not his spirit.

"Will you come and sit with me while I thank God for all his blessings as they have fallen upon my life?"

It was always an innocent question every time he asked you, but today it felt .....more personal. Today was Christmas Eve, the day before Christ was born and the perfect day to ask for salvation as well as redemption. 

I was always grateful that he never forced his religion on me, choosing instead to include me where he could and allow me to come to my own conclusions. 

Right now, though, his invitation wasn't a question but an adamant request. Seeing no harm in it, I agreed to go. 

——————————

We sat in the back until the other soul seekers had finished their one on one with the man upstairs. When we were the only ones left, Shirou knelt and took my hand, pulling me to my knees next to him.

"Father.....I am here today to thank you for allowing me the right to know this woman, not of the flesh but of the mind, not through sin but through the truth, not through despair but through hope. Though her road has been dark, let the light of your love and the vessel of my body bring her to her purity. Let your voice and my will show her the depth of your vision. Let your word and my lips....." he brings the back of my hand to his lips as he kisses it "......speak the love that you promise all those devout in receiving your essence. Your kingdom come. Your will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Amen."

Then he rises and slowly pulls me up next to him. 

"Not a day passes that I am not grateful for the chance to walk beside you. Walk with me and work with me - watch how I do it. Learn the unforced rhythms of grace. I won't lay anything heavy or ill-fitting on you." Then he places a kiss on my forehead before leading me out of the church.

When we get back to our room, he inquires, "what would you like to do until midnight mass? I would love you to come to that with me as well so we can bring forth the coming year with his blessing and a solid foundation of understanding between us both."

"Well....". I say still dazed from how today has unfolded ".......I would like you to help me decorate the tree, maybe do a little baking, maybe even curl up and watch a movie."

He smiles. "That sounds lovely. Where should we start?"

————————————

Somehow we managed to get everything done, minus the movie, before Mass started. Once we got there, we sat in the same place we did that morning. Shirou held my hand and squeezed it gently until the deacon entered, signaling the start of the service. 

"Priest:

The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all. ~ or Grace to you and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. ~ or The Lord be with you."

The people who walked in darkness

have seen a great light;

upon those who dwelt in the land of gloom

a light has shone.

You have brought them abundant joy

and great rejoicing,

as they rejoice before you as at the harvest,

as people make merry when dividing spoils.

For the yoke that burdened them,

the pole on their shoulder,

and the rod of their taskmaster

you have smashed, as on the day of Midian.

For every boot that tramped in battle,

every cloak rolled in blood,

will be burned as fuel for flames.

For a child is born to us, a son is given us;

upon his shoulder dominion rests.

They name him Wonder-Counselor, God-Hero,

Father-Forever, Prince of Peace.

His dominion is vast

and forever peaceful,

from David's throne, and over his kingdom,

which he confirms and sustains

by judgment and justice,

both now and forever.

The zeal of the LORD of hosts will do this

*Sing Gloria*

I did the best I could to follow along, but as soon as the singing began, all I could hear was Shirou's sweet voice as he sang from the depths of his heart. It was a pure sound.....and angelic sound and one I knew I would never forget.

When the mass was over, I asked Shirou if he minded us walking home under the stars. He smiled and held out his elbow, which I took graciously as I blushed.

"You have a beautiful voice Shirou."

"I am flattered you think so. I have always enjoyed lifting my second greatest personal gift towards God as I spoke the truth in my heart."

I smile before softly beginning to sing a song that spoke true to my own heart. I hadn't expected Shirou to actively listen or to begin singing along with me. Before I knew it, our voices were raised Ima beautiful duet to the stars that did t end until we reached the walls of HQ.

"Tonight has definitely been interesting." I say as I turn to look into his eyes.

"That it has, but it is one I wish would never end I fear."

I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk into our room. After a few moments I turn to Shirou and bite my lip. "Shirou?"

He meets my gaze with softness in his eyes.

"You called?"

"Will you......take me with you more often? I would like to continue singing with you if nothing else."

His smile is infectious and easily fills my heart with happiness. "It would be my pleasure."

"Good. And Shirou?"

"Yes?"

I reach into a drawer in the closet next to the front door and pull out a small wrapped package. "Merry Christmas. This is for you."

He blinks and takes the gift from my hand before opening it.

As soon as he opens the lid of the small box, his eyes go wide and he stands completely still for a few moments.

"Do you joy like it?"

He looks up at me before pulling the object gently out of the box, caressing it through his fingers gently. "It's beautiful."

In his fingers rests a platinum and black diamond rosary that he caresses over and over.

"I didn't know what else to get you and this seemed to look like you."

"I will use it and cherish it as my most treasured possession."

I blush.

"Thank you so much Rhey."

"You're welcome. I am devoted to our mission and you as my partner. Anything that is important to you is important to me."

He smiles, places the rosary on and walks over to me before wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Thank you for existing as the person you are Rhey. You are truly a woman worth devoting my services to.


End file.
